


A Fresh Start

by KiingOfBling



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiingOfBling/pseuds/KiingOfBling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody deserves happiness, right? Especially Aaron and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas. I needed some fluff. I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.

Christmas Day at the Dingle house was always loud and compact. Aaron had no idea how they managed to find the room to fit everybody in. He didn't care. They were his family and it was great spending time with them. He didn't know why he didn't so it more often. Sitting with Belle listening to her telling him about some kind of boy trouble, they he tried to stay interested in. He occasionally gave an input, but he had no idea what to say. His track record wasn't exactly great. His first boyfriend is buried in the village, his second is in France (maybe, who knows?), then the third.. Well, the third wasn't really ever his boyfriend no matter how much he wished one day he would be. 

He felt his cheerful mood, well as cheerful as Aaron could manage, fade at the thought of Robert. Aaron knew no matter how much he protested that he hated Robert, he knew deep down he loved him. Even after everything, he loved him. When Aaron had opened his presents earlier, he'd gotten one from Robert that he'd never noticed. He couldn't help the blush that rose on his cheeks when they asked who it was from. He'd hidden himself away to read the card, a few tears rolling down his cheek at the message scribbled inside in Robert's slightly elegant handwriting. 

"Aaron,  
Thank you for showing me what true happiness feels like and allowing me to be myself around you without fear of judgement. I know this last year has been eventful to say the least.. 

I just want you to know that from the bottom of my heart, I am truly sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I never meant to hurt, but I did and I'll never forgive myself for destroying such beauty. 

You are an amazing man, Aaron Livesy. You will always be a hundred times the man I could ever dream of being. You're smart, funny, loyal and my God, so beautiful. I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. You were always right. I'm selfish and I'm greedy. I thought I'd found my happily ever after with Chrissie, but I hadn't. I pretended I had, so I could keep the money and the power. 

When it comes down to it, I wish I had had the guts to leave Chrissie. She's not my happily ever after. You were.. You were until I destroyed any chance we ever could have had. I should have listened to my dad when he told me I was a waste of space. You two would have gotten on. Could have created a "Robert Sugden Ruined My Life" club. I'm sure Andy would have happily joined. 

Anyway, I believe you're my happy ever after. My Soulmate if you will. I'll understand if you never want to be with me again. I can't blame you. So, I wish you all the happiness in the world because you deserve it. 

Merry Christmas, Aaron. I love you.

Robert."

Aaron came back to reality when he heard someone shouting at him. He blinked and looked up,  
"Urgh.. Sorry, what?" He asked, to which Belle just tutted, rolled her eyes and crossed the room. Aaron rolled his eyes in return, standing from his car and made his goodbyes, grabbing the bag his presents were in and wandered outside into the cold night. The cold wind sobering him up remarkably. He hadn't drank that much, so he should be alright. 

Throwing the bag with his presents in, into the back of his car. He climbed into the front and sat there for what felt like forever, before he started the car and headed for the pub. He didn't know whether his mum was going to be home tonight or if she was stopping out.. Again. Aaron couldn't believe she was getting back with his waste of space father. What a way to finish off his already awful year. Pushing the thought out of his head when he pulled up behind the pub, moving inside. 

Aaron headed upstairs first to put his presents in his room, staring at the little box that sat on his bedside table. He picked it up and took it downstairs with him, fiddling with it in his hand. He froze in the living room. He swore he could heard music coming from the pub, and what sounded like someone singing. He couldn't help the snort of laughter that he released. Making his way through to the pub, flicking the lights on. 

In the corner sat Robert, squinting and blinking against the light that invaded the room. Cringing at the all too cheerful shout of his name from the older man.  
"Robert? What are you doing here?" Aaron couldn't help but ask. He really hoped Robert hadn't been here all alone all day. Why wasn't he with his family? Aaron felt a stab of pain in his chest at the thought of Robert being alone.  
"Andy didn't want me there, so I left. It's Christmas and everybody's been through enough because of me," Was drawled back at him, from the man sprawling himself out across one of the booths.  
Aaron stood awkwardly for awhile before deciding to pour himself a beer, sliding himself in next to Robert who gave him a huge grin that made Aaron's heart swell.  
"Oh.. Thanks for your gift.. I got you this," He said, handing the box to Robert who practically tore the paper off. He'd never seen a grown man look so happy at receiving a toy car before. "I remember you saying you've always wanted one.. Sadly I don't think I'll ever be rich enough to buy you the real thing,"  
The kiss had been a shock, but he knew it shouldn't have been. He stayed frozen for a moment before he gave in and briefly kissed Robert back. Allowed himself to indulge for a moment. It was Christmas after all. Neither would probably remember in the morning.  
"Merry Christmas, Robert," Aaron smiled, and got a slightly slurred, "Merry Christmas, Aaron," in return.

The pair sat and chatted for the next few hours. Well, Aaron gave an input when Robert paused his slurred, drunken babbling. For a man who had been alone all day on Christmas, he seemed surprisingly jolly. Aaron couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy in Robert's company. Just chatting and having a laugh. It felt natural. Checking the time, Aaron rubbed his eyes and stood up, taking Robert's glass out of his hand, laughing at the pout he was given in return.  
"It's getting late. I don't think you should have anymore. Let's get you to bed," Aaron said, raising an eyebrow at himself when he sounded like he was talking to a child. He had to steady Robert when he stood up because he stood up so fast. He patted his chest gently,  
"Oh no. You're far too drunk for that," He stated, ignoring Robert's protests. "You can sleep in my bed, but I mean literally sleeping and nothing else, understood? Great." 

Getting Robert upstairs wasn't too hard, he was mostly compliant when he wasn't pawing at Aaron. Taking Robert's clothes off was the easiest task, taking his own off to get changed was much more of a task.  
"Do you want to stare at me harder?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at Robert who looked like all his birthdays and Christmas' had come at once. He felt slightly flattered that Robert thought so highly of Aaron's naked body. Finally managing to get changed, Aaron shoved Robert over and climbed into bed.  
"Kick me and you're on the floor," He warned, shutting off the light and settled against the bed. He was moved not long later by Robert, who he assumed thought he was sleeping. Pretending he was, Aaron curled up against Robert like the older man clearly wanted.  
"I love you," was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hadn't finished my fluff. I felt it needed another chapter.
> 
> Once again, I apologize if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes.

The next morning Aaron woke up alone, glancing around the room for any sign that last night hadn't been a dream. He reached out to pick up the watch on his bedside table that definitely wasn't his. He felt the smile creeping on his face at the memory of Robert's lips on his own. 

The next time Aaron saw Robert was New Years Eve. Practically the whole village packed into the pub. The only person Aaron spent the night staring at was Robert, who was clearly trying to pretend he didn't feel eyes on him. He was sat in the exact space that they'd been on Christmas Day. He'd been thinking a lot since that day as well as rereading Robert's letter. 

Robert was right, Aaron did deserve all the happiness in the world. After all the shitty things that had happened to him in the last few years, happiness was the one thing he really needed right now. He'd been happy with Robert. He'd been the happiest he'd been in years with Robert. Until it all spiralled out of control because Robert couldn't give up Chrissie. Now, Robert didn't have Chrissie. If what he said was true, he no longer wanted Chrissie. Aaron felt Robert had been genuine in his feelings. If Robert didn't have a life to cling on to, a life he put before Aaron, then maybe they would work. 

Aaron had come to the conclusion that it was worth a try. Not only does Aaron deserve happiness, but Robert does too. Regardless of what he'd done that year, tomorrow marked a new a year. A time to start over. Maybe 2016 will be the year that Aaron finds true happiness and he hoped it would be with Robert. 

Raising himself off of his chair and crossed the bar, sliding into the seat next to Robert like he had the last time they'd been here, startling the man, who was looking at him like he's grown another head.  
"Shh.. Close your mouth and hear me out," Aaron started when Robert opened his mouth. Taking a deep breath a carried out, ignoring the glares he could feel from behind him. No doubt Paddy, Chas and Cain. "I read your letter to me.. Okay. I've read it a few hundred times. You were right. You have done some awful things to me this year and I haven't yet forgiven you for that, but I know I will. Since tomorrow marks the start of a new year, I've made a resolution. To start a fresh. I was hoping, that we could start a fresh too. Just you and me, making a proper go of a relationship, not letting anybody come between us. You know what? You were also right that I deserve to be happy, but so do you.. I was really hoping that we could be happy together. So.. What do you say?" 

The silence that clouded them for a brief moment felt like an eternity as he looked at Robert processing his words, before the man's face split into a smile that looked like it should hurt.  
"Yes. I say yes. Thank you for giving me another chance," Robert stated, throwing an arm around Aaron to hug him. Hugging him back gently, Aaron let out a huff, "It's your last one, so don't you dare screw up," He whispered. 

Aaron wasn't really into public displays of affection, but he felt in that moment he didn't care. Robert's arms wrapped around him, his own head gently resting on Robert's shoulder. It felt good to finally be able to do this in public. It felt right and natural. 

"I love you," Aaron heard Robert whispered as the man kissed the top of his head with a gentleness he'd never experienced from Robert,  
"I love you too," He replied, shifting to look at Robert. He didn't take his eyes off of him for a moment, even when his mum began the countdown for midnight, his eyes flicking to Robert's lips. He lent in and allowed the love he felt in that moment to come through in their kiss. 

"Happy New Year, Aaron," Was whispered to him softly by Robert as they parted, before he pressed a kiss to his forehead, causing a huge grin to grow on Aaron's face.  
"Happy New Year, Robert. Here's to a fresh start."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally put the letter in italics, but they were removed for some reason and I'm too lazy to put them back. Oops.


End file.
